dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: AF Continues
20 Years have pased since Shenlong left the Earth with Goku, Future Trunks returned from his age to inform the Z Warriors about the inevitable appearence of two new Androids: No. 27 and No. 28. After being informed that Goku left Earth, only Gohan was the last hope. Together with the other figthers he now has to face an even more powerful enemy: two cyborg brothers, eternal rivals but both share the same need to conquer the world. Future Trunks coments to everyone that the new Androids will come to this timeline in one year, during this time the Earth's strongest defenders, the Z Warriors, shall train their skills even further, they shall become stronger than Goku. For some strange reason Future Trunks never gived more details stating that: "doing so would be dangerous". After Bulma managed to build a new gravity chamber, one with enough space for every combatant, Gohan started training along Vegeta and Future Trunks, hoping to be able to reach Super Saiyan 3. After six long months of hard training, ability-sharpening tests and hardcore sparring, something unexpected happened. A shining flash in the skies was the signal of her arrive, a misterious figure took shape and, followed by a loud explosion sound, the team contempled the introduction of another time-traveller: a female warrior that looked like a woman version of Goku. After landing she quickly introduced herself to everybody in a so casual way that anyone would think she already know the whole gang. Her name was Pauline and her long monkey tail revealed her origin: a Saiyan. But another Saiyan had survived? is she from the future or from past? Whitout answers and hoping for an explanation yet another person emerged from the high sky. He was Goku! but his expresion was different, extremely serious and solid, no, this warrior was not the legendary hero. -"Tomeiiro, what are you doing here!?"- asked Pauline. -"I have come to improve this training, if you don't care". Surprised to death by this mysterious events, Gohan said to himself: -"why this people look like dad? what's happening?"-. Maybe Future Trunks has an explanation. Suddendly, the two strange warriors started to argue and discuss, just like a little mischievous sister and her prematurely matured teen brother. -"I thought i have told you this is my mission, you seem to have mistaken the coordinates, you hard-headed moron!!!"- Pauline loudly spoke. -"If you has not notieced yet, you are the one with the wrong coordinates. You were supposed to arrive six months ago"- Replied Tomeiiro with his deep, passive voice. -"Enough childish tantrums, if both of you don't answer any question your gonna get a blast in your faces!!!"- Screamed angrily Vegeta. With the roar of Vegeta's threat the mysterious pair stopped. After getting some steps closer to the "odd couple" Gohan started a quick interrogation, with an uneasy feeling floating around inside his mind; why Trunks din't said anything earlier? This had to be resolved, and fast. Trying to be polite to the Time-travelers, Gohan started: -"You shall excuse Vegeta, he gets upset very easily, if you don't mind, could you tell us who are you, how do you happen to be Saiyans and what's that mission you were talking about earlier?". After Pauline flashed a quick glance to Tomeiiro, they decided to speak, but firstly the two stepped back a little and started whispering. A few annoying seconds passed while Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks and the others discussed their own thoughts too and finally the first words came from Pauline: -"Okay, i guess all of you deserve to know the truth but first, i have to warn you, this is not the place to speak about it, here i can only tell you a few things"- she said. -"Why's that"- asked Gohan. -"That's one of the things we cannot tell you here"- said Tomeiiro focusing his eyes on Trunks. -"You better do what they say, it's for your own good"- spoke Trunks. Pauline started walking in circles around Tomeiiro as if thinking many complex thinks at the same time, with her arms crossed in front of her and her wild tail whiggling from right to left, from left to right. Her indecision was obvious and her worries seemed to grow and increase, all while Tomeiiro standed still in the same place, without movement and with an orbiting girl spinning around and around. At last, just as Pauline cleared the last drop of sweat from her face, her mouth started to solve the mystery:-"Well, well, well, where shall i start?"- she exclamed, and then continued -"We are not exactly Time-travelers, ''everyone in here weren't cleaver enough to notice we didn't come in a time-machine nor a spaceship, and we're definetily not Saiyans-" she replyed. -"You should not speak about not being cleaver, specially with your punctuality"- said Tomeiiro with an almost imperceptible grin on his lips. -"Could you stop teasing me?!!! i mean, c'mon, six months is not THAT much!!!"- The group was shocked to the souls, this could not be right, something seemed to be very wrong in their tale and Vegeta, a pure-blooded Saiyan was not disposed to fall in any random, obviously-ridiculous, beginer trick, or at least, not without saying some words first: -"Who do you think you are talking to? you're definetily Saiyans, i can clearly see your tail!!!"- he screamed. Suddenly, Trunks grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him, trying to make him listen. -"You shall hear them dad, this time raw power won't be enough, i can ensure they're telling the thruth"- said Trunks with a deffinitive tone. -"Yeah ''Daaad, ''listen to him or should i call you ''Gramps ''perhaps?"- mocked Pauline. -"Enough of this, i won't take such insults any longer!!!"- said Vegeta, rabbid. -"Father, please stop, this is no time for this"- insisted Trunks. -"You should stop calling him father Trunks, after all, you are not the same Trunks they think you are". After Pauline's words a choir of "whats" was heard. -"Finally, seems i got your attention ''Grampy". THIS PAGE BELONGS TO: TEAM SHADOW ANGELS Story writers: '''The Kitten - 10 years old Skinny Dolly - 6 years old '''Translation, text adaptation and typing: '''The Maverick - 21 years old If you read this: '''Thank You for suporting the work and dreams of little girls!!! "If divided we stand, together we'll fall". Category:Fan Fiction